Dunia yang Kau Harapkan
by Sora Islander
Summary: Riku dan Kairi masuk ke sebuah lukisan Castle dan menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa keluar. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar dengan petunjuk yang diberikan oleh penghuni di dunia itu dan berbagai peristiwa yang menegangkan.  Bisakah mereka kembali?


**Author Note :** Cerita ini kubuat karena aku mendapat inspirasi dari mimpiku sendiri sih  
>XD<p>

Walaupun kubuat agak sedikit berbeda kayak mimpiku, Soalnya memang kurang jelas dan melihat Riku dan Kairi terlalu dekat.

XD

Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada Ventus Hikari karena sudah mau mengedit fanfic-ku

Walaupun dia sendiri sebenarnya sibuk, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih.

* * *

><p><strong>Dunia yang Kau Harapkan<strong>

Prolog

Sebuah kota kecil yang bernama _Twilight Town_. Tempat ini memiliki ciri khas yaitu terdapat sebuah menara jam di tempat stasiun kereta.

Pada siang hari, seusai sekolah, pemuda-pemudi berhamburan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Beberapa di antaranya pulang dengan berjalan kaki dan ada juga yang pulang menggunakan sepeda. Seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ terlihat berjalan keluar melewati gerbang sekolah, dia hendak pulang kerumahnya...

Pemuda itu bernama Riku. Dia pulang dengan menggunakan kereta di stasius _Twilight Town_. Begitu sampai di rumahnya yang megah bagaikan sebuah villa. Di rumahnya terdapat banyak pembantu. Ayahnya sangat sibuk dinas ke luar negeri sedangkan Ibunya sibuk mengurusi perusahaan sang Ayah yang sering ke luar negeri. Riku selalu berada di kamarnya sambil membaca buku pelajarannya.

Lalu ada seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah Riku. Dia berhenti di depan pintu.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Terdengar ketukan pintu beberapa kali. Si pembantu membuka pintunya dan melihat seorang perempuan muda berambut _marron_ berdiri di depan dengan senyum.

"Oh, Nona Kairi," kata Si pembantu dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Silakan masuk, Nona Kairi," Si pembantu mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

Kairi membalas senyumannya dan masuk ke rumah temannya. "Apa Riku ada di rumah, Bibi?" Tanya Kairi.

"Ya, ada. Tuan Muda ada di kamarnya, nona Kairi. Dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya,"jawab pembantu tersebut sambil berjalan bersama kairi ke ruang tamu. "Silakan duduk dulu. Saya akan memanggil Tuan Muda," katanya.

"Tidak usah, biar saya saja yang kesana," kata kairi menahan Si pembantu.

"Tapi, Tuan Muda tidak suka kalau ada yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin," katanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Aku cuma ingin mengejutkannya saja. Hehehe…," kata Kairi yang langsung pergi ke kamar Riku.

**Riku's Point of view**

Tok…tok…tok…

Aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Aku berhenti mengerjakan homework lalu membuka pintu kamarku. Ternyata Kairi.

"Hey, Riku!" Sapa Kairi tersenyum. "Kamu tidak sibuk, kan?" Tanya Kairi kepadaku.

"…" Aku terdiam dan membalikkan badanku. "…Untuk apa kamu kesini?" Tanyaku dengan raut muka yang datar.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu Riku…, kamu terlihat menyeramkan," kata Kairi dengan raut muka yang tidak senang. "Bolehkan aku masuk ke kamarmu?" Tanyanya.

"…Masuk saja," kataku. Aku menutup pintu kamar setelah Kairi masuk.

"Aku datang kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, berdua," kata Kairi sambil tersenyum.

"…Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kalau itu bukan hal yang penting, lebih baik kamu pulang saja. Hari ini aku sibuk," kataku dengan judes.

"Dingin sekali perkataanmu itu," kata Kairi dengan wajah yang tidak senang. "Teman-teman memintaku untuk bertanya padamu, Apakah kamu mau ikut Star Festival?" Tanya Kairi menatapku. "Soalnya teman-teman ingin kamu dating," jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"..."Aku terdiam sebentar. "...Akan kupikirkan," jawabku.

"Pokoknya kamu harus datang, Riku." Paksa Kairi. "Datang, ya?" Tanya Kairi sambil memohon.

"...Iya...iya," jawabku dengan tidak semangat.

"Bagus, kalau kamu mau datang. Semua pasti senang," kata Kairi sambil tersenyum riang. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku akan pulang," kata Kairi.

"..."Aku terdiam. 'Kalau tidak kujawab ya, dia akan terus memaksaku sampai aku menjawab ya,' pikirku sambil melihat berjalan keluar.

"Ah..," kata Kairi yang berhenti sejenak karena melihat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku yang menatap Kairi. Kairi terlihat menatap sebuah lukisan di dinding kamarku.

"…Lukisan ini bagus, ya," kata Kairi yang mendekati lukisan. "Sebuah gambar istana yang unik. Dari mana kau dapatkan lukisan ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah lukisan itu.

"Lukisan ini dibeli oleh Ayahku. Dia memintaku untuk menyimpannya," kataku.

"Oh, begitu. Pasti mahal, ya?" Tanya Kairi yang membalikkan badannya.

"Tentu saja." Aku melihat ke arah lukisan. "Gambar istana dalam lukisan ini bernama _Castle Oblivion_," kataku sambil menatap lukisan itu.

"Oh, ya..., aku dapat ide..," kata Kairi yang menjentikan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau lukisan ini dipajang pada saat acara _Star Festival_?" Tanya Kairi kepada Riku. "Pasti bagus sekali. Apakah kau memperbolehkannya?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"...Terserah kamu saja," kataku sambil menghela nafas.

Kairi lalu mendekatiku. Saat berdiri di depanku, wajahnya mendekati ke wajahku.

"...Ada apa? Apa di wajahku ada sesuatu?" Tanyaku melangkah mundur satu langkah.

"... Tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku salah lihat," kata Kairi sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling kami mendadak berubah menjadi aneh. Semua benda yang ada di sekeliling kami lenyap begitu saja.

"_What_?" Aku terkaget karena melihat ruangan ini berubah menjadi gelap gulita, padahal ini masih siang hari.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kairi yang khawatir. "Riku, aku takut sekali…," katanya.

"Tenang, Kairi." Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan Kairi.

"Waaaaaahhhhh!" Teriakku dan Kairi bersamaan, kami terjatuh ke bawah, seakan-akan lantai kamarku menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan.

** Riku's Point of View End**

Riku dan Kairi pingsan, mereka telihat terbaring di atas rerumputan. Riku terbangun.

"…" Riku memegang kepalanya dan melihat di sekelilingnya. "Kairi!" Tanyanya ketika berdiri dan berlari ke arah Kairi. "Hey, Kairi! Kairi! Sadarlah, Kairi!" Panggil Riku dan mengoyangkan tubuh Kairi.

"…um…ah…" Kairi membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "…Ah…Kita ada dimana Riku?" Tanya Kairi yang melihat sekelilingnya dengan perasaan cemas.

"…Sepertinya kita masuk ke dalam lukisan…" jawab Riku yang melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

"Apa?" Teriak Kairi dengan raut muka yang kaget. "Yang benar?" Tanyanya lagi dengan perasaan yang tidak percaya.

"Iya, istana itu," kata Riku menunjukkan dengan jari telunjuknya ke arah sebuah Istana. "Istana itu mirip dengan gambar di lukisanku," kata Riku dengan wajah yang serius.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari lukisan ini?" Tanya Kairi lagi.

Riku menyilangkan tangannya dan berpikir sejenak. "…aku tidak tahu," kata Riku sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. "Daripada kita diam disini, lebih baik kita cari jalan keluarnya saja. Mungkin sebaiknya kita coba masuk ke istana itu. Siapa tahu kita menemukan solusinya," kata Riku yang berjalan ke arah Istana.

"Ah… ,Riku, tunggu!" Kata Kairi yang mengikuti Riku.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Seorang pemuda terlihat berdiri di atas atap _Castle_ tersebut. Pemuda itu memakai jubah hitam dengan lengan panjang panjang jubah itu hingga melewati lutut, dia memakai kerudung yang memiliki bulu putih, layaknya pakaian musim salju. "Tak kusangka ada orang yang datang ke tempat ini. Kurasa aku harus menyambut mereka dengan ramah," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

Ketika Riku dan Kairi sampai di depan Istana…

"Pintu yang besar…," kata Kairi melihat dari bawah sampai ke atas. "Hey, Riku, menurutmu siapa yang tinggal di Istana ini?" Tanya Kairi kepada Riku.

"Mana aku tahu soal itu," jawab Riku dengan nada dingin. Riku langsung membuka pintunya.

"Riku!" Kata Kairi dengan nada keras.

"Apa?" Tanya Riku membalikkan mukannya ke arah kairi dan pintunya setengah terbuka.

"Bukankah tidak baik, kalau kita tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?" Tanya Kairi dengan raut muka yang khawatir.

"…kita tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Kita harus mencari informasi dimana kita berada sekarang," kata Riku yang langsung masuk begitu saja.

"…iya juga sih…," kata Kairi yang mengikuti Riku.

Mereka berdua masuk dan melihat ke dalam. Saat mereka masuk, tiba-tiba pintu yang langsung tertutup dengan keras. Kairi dan Riku terkejut dan melihat ke arah pintu. Riku mendekati pintu tersebut.

"Pintunya tidak bisa kubuka," kata Riku sambil memegang gagang pintu.

"Apa?" Teriak Kairi dengan wajah kaget. "Jadi, kita terkunci di dalam kastil ini?" Tanya Kairi kepada Riku.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kurasa kita harus mencari seseorang untuk membukakan pintu ini," jawab Riku kepada Kairi.

"_Halo_! Apa di _Castle_ ini ada orang?" Teriak Kairi. "Halo, apa ada orang?" Teriak Kairi sekali lagi.

"Kurasa percuma saja, Kairi. Kau lihatkan kastil ini sangat besar, Mungkin kastil ini ada tidak penghuninya," kata Riku dengan tenang.

"Riku, kenapa kamu bisa berkata setenang itu?" Tanya kairi kepada Riku dengan perasaan cemas. "Tidakkah kamu merasa ada yang aneh pada istana ini…, terasa sepi dan sangat menyeramkan?" Tanya Kairi sekali lagi pada Riku.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi," jawab Riku yang berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Riku, apakah kamu tidak merasa takut? " Tanya Kairi melihatnya.

"…"Riku berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat ke arah Kairi. "Tenanglah, Kairi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Riku yang mendekati dan memegang bahu Kairi.

"Riku." Wajah Kairi jadi memerah karena Kairi menatap wajah Riku dari dekat.

Riku melepaskan pegangannya. "Ayo, kita pergi Kairi," kata Riku.

"Iya," jawab Kairi sambil tersenyum.

Riku membalikkan badan dan segera menaiki anak tangga diikuti oleh kairi. Mereka berdua mencari seseorang di dalam kastil. Disana, terdapat banyak sekali pintu dan tangga. Mereka menaiki tangga yang berada di tengahnya dan setelah tiba di sebuah ruangan yang luas. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang tidak dikenal muncul di belakang Riku dan Kairi.

"Kalian siapa dan ada keperluan apa sampai kalian berada di _Castle Oblivion_ ini?" Tanya Pemuda misterius yang berada di belakang Riku dan Kairi.

"!" Riku dan Kairi terkejut.

Mereka langsung membalikkan badannya. Pemuda misterius itu memakai pakaian hitam dan menggunakan kerudung di kepalanya. Wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat, tetapi poni rambutnya terlihat berwarna _blonde_.

**Riku Point of View**

"Namaku Riku dan dia adalah Kairi," jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah Kairi.

"Halo, salam kenal," kata Kairi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. salam kenal. Namaku Roxas," kata pemuda misterius itu yang bernama Roxas.

Aku dan Kairi menjelaskan kepada Roxas bahwa kami masuk ke dalam sebuah dunia atau lebih tepatnya kami masuk ke dalam lukisan yang bergambar Castle ini. Roxas mendengar dengan seksama.

"..." Roxas terdiam sebentar. "Jadi kalian datang dari dunia lain... _i see_..," kata Roxas dengan raut muka yang datar.

"..." Aku terdiam setelah mendengar perkataannya. '_Apakah dia tahu sesuatu? Dari cara dia bicara seakan-akan dia tahu sesuatu,_' pikirku dengan penasaran. "Kenapa pintu keluar _Castle_ ini tidak bisa dibuka?" Tanya Riku.

"Iya, betul..., pintunya sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka," kata Kairi dengan raut muka yang khawatir.

"…Pintu Castle ini memang dirancang otomatis untuk terkunci langsung supaya penjahat yang masuk tidak dapat kabur dan akan dihukum mati," jelas Roxas sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kairi terkaget mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Kami bukan orang jahat." jelas Kairi kepada pemuda misterius itu.

'…_i have a bad feeling about it,_' pikirku dengan wajah yang serius. 'Apakah _Castle_ ini, tempat dimana penjahat dihukum mati?' Pikirku dengan bingung.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus segera keluar dari _Castle_ ini!" Perintah Roxas. "Kalian tidak boleh lama-lama ada disini," jelasnya.

"Apakah kamu mempunyai kunci untuk membuka pintu keluar?" Tanya Kairi menatapnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Roxas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kamu penghuni Castle ini?" Tanyaku yang menatapnya sambil kebingungan. "Seharusnya kamu memiliki kuncinya, bukan?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Aku… memang penghuni _Castle_ ini tapi..." Roxas menghela nafas.

"Tapi… kenapa?" Tanya Kairi dengan wajah penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang aku adalah penjaga di _Castle_ ini. Jika kamu mau mendapat kuncinya, kamu harus pergi ke lantai paling atas," kata Pemuda tersebut. "Disana, kamu akan bertemu seseorang," jelasnya.

"Adakah jalan pintas menuju ke atas?" Tanyaku.

"Misalnya kita dapat menggunakan _lift_ menuju keatas," kata Kairi yang menatap ke arah Riku.

"Jalan pintas..._lift_...kurasa tidak ada." Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada sama sekali?" Tanya Kairi dengan raut muka heran.

"Iya, tidak ada..," katanya. "..._Well_, jadi tidak ada yang dapat membantu kalian pergi ke lantai paling atas secara instan," jelas Roxas yang berjalan ke depan, melewatiku dan Kairi. "Kalian harus berjalan kaki." lanjutnya sambil membalikkan badanya dan menatap kami.

"…"Aku terdiam sebentar. 'Kalau begini... akan butuh waktu lama untuk pulang,' pikirku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku.

"Hah..," kata Kairi sambil menghela nafas.

"Jika kalian sudah sampai di lantai paling atas, ada sebuah pintu menuju sebuah ruangan..., kalian akan bertemu seseorang yang bernama Namine," jelasnya. "Kalian pasti dapat menemuinya. Pergilah sekarang, jangan berlama-lama di kastil ini," lanjutnya.

"…Ayo Kairi, kita pergi," kataku.

"Iya," jawab Kairi sambil mengangguk kepalanya.

Kairi berjalan mendahului diriku. Saat Aku berjalan melewati Roxas.

"Apakah kalian dari dunia manusia?" Tanya Roxas.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Tanyaku yang menghentikan langkahku

"Sebaiknya berhati-hatilah...," Saran Roxas. "Kamu tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di Castle Oblivion ini." Roxas melirikku.

"Apa maksudmu ucapanmu?" Tanyaku sambil meliriknya.

"Sesuatu yang berbahaya akan menghampiri kalian," kata Roxas dengan nada yang tegas. "Oh ya, satu hal lagi, berhati-hatilah kepada orang yang tidak kau kenal dan sesuatu yang belum pernah kalian lihat sebelumnya." Saran Roxas sambil menatap ke arah depan.

"…." Aku terdiam sejenak. '_Sesuatu yang belum pernah aku dan Kairi lihat?_' Pikirku dengan bingung. "Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah serius.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri saat menemuinya," katanya berjalan meninggalkanku.

"…" Aku melihat ke arah Roxas yang pergi meninggalkanku. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres di Castle ini. Sesuatu yang…," Kataku dengan nada suara yang kecil.

"Riku!" Panggil Kairi. "Katanya mau pergi, kenapa masih terdiam disitu!" Teriak Kairi.

**Riku's Point of View End**

Riku membalikkan badannya dan segera menyusul Kairi. Mereka melanjutkan perjalananya menuju ke lantai teratas…

**Roxas Point of View **

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Riku. "_Good luck_," kataku dengan nada kecil.

Aku menuruni anak tangga. '_Siapa yang membawa mereka datang ke Castle Oblivion ini_?' pikirku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke depan dan muncul sebuah pintu kegelapan yang disebut sebagai dark realm. Sebelum memasuki dark realm, aku menggunakan kerudungku.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar seseorang...

Tok…tok…tok

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyaku yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Iya, silakan masuk," kata seseorang.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dinding yang putih dan terdapat sebuah jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan di luar. Aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut kuning keputihan sedang menggambar sesuatu di mejanya. Aku berjalan mendekati meja.

"Namine...," panggilku.

"Roxas..., Ada hal apa yang membuatmu sampai datang kesini?" Tanya perempuan yang bernama Namine, dia berhenti menggambar.

"Tamu yang tidak diundang datang ke _Castle Oblivion_," jawabku sambil duduk. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah penasaran.

"...Tidak..," jawabnya sambil menutup matanya.

"Begitu..," kataku melihat dengan raut muka yang datar. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," kataku sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ah..., Roxas," panggilnya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan membalikkan badanku.

"Iya..., Ada apa, Namine?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin... Xemnas yang membawa mereka kemari," jawabnya dengan nada yang rendah. "Aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa Xemnas membawa mereka kemari...,tapi aku merasa dia akan membuat masalah. Aku takut, kalau dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan bagi kita dan mereka," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Tenanglah, Namine..., Aku tidak akan membiarkan Xemnas melakukan semaunya," kataku sambil menenangkannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kondisi dia? Apakah sudah merasa baikan dan senang setelah tinggal beberapa bulan disini?" Tanyanya lagi, dia menatapku.

"Dia sudah merasa baikan..., karena berkat kamu yang sudah menyegel ingatan tentang masa lalunya..," jawabku dengan raut muka yang datar. "Jika dia mengingat masa lalunya..., mungkin kegelapan akan mudah merasuki hatinya dan monster kembali mengincarnya juga," lanjutku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku.

"...Iya..., kau benar, Roxas. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa masa lalunya. Apakah itu kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan atau tidak...,aku sama sekali tidak tahu..," katanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku melihat raut muka Namine sangat sedih. Mungkin karena dia mengingat kejadian buruk yang menimpanya waktu itu.

"…"Aku terdiam. '_Kalau saja…Xemnas tidak ada, mungkin Namine tidak perlu berada di tempat ini. Tempat yang bagaikan penjara baginya…,_' pikirku sambil menatap Namine.

Aku melihat Namine mengangkat kepalanya dan raut mukanya terlihat tidak sedih lagi.

"...Apa menurutmu, dia tidak bisa menerima masa lalunya yang menyakitkan itu dan lebih memikirkan masa depannya?" Tanya Namine sekali lagi sambil menatapku.

"…" Aku terdiam sejenak. "Kalau soal itu, aku tidak tahu…," kataku mengelengkan kepalaku. "Jika aku bersamanya, dia pasti akan menanyakan masa lalunya, " kataku menatap Namine. "Namine, kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi, aku akan kembali lagi," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Roxas!" Panggil Namine.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan melirik ke samping. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Hati-hati…,jaga dirimu, Roxas dan jaga dia juga," kata Namine dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Namine..," kataku tersenyum kepada Namine.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang kamar Namine. '_...Aku harus pergi menemuinya,_' pikirku sambil membuka _dark realm_.

Sebelum masuk, aku selalu memakai kerudungku. Aku berjalan masuk ke dark realm. Di dalam dark realm memang gelap gulita, kau tidak akan menabrak apa pun di _dark realm_ karena tempat ini luas dan hampa, tidak berujung...

Setelah sampai di Sebuah lorong berwarna putih yang terdapat banyak sekali pintu. Aku berjalan dan mencari ruangan kamar seseorang. Aku mencari sebuah kertas bertulisan "Doll" yang tergantung di depan pintu. Setelah menemukannnya aku membuka pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuknya. Di kamar itu terdapat kasur, lemari dan televisi. Aku melihat sekeliling kamar tersebut.

"…Dia tidak berada dalam kamarnya…, Kemana perginya?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. '_Jangan-jangan dia…_' Pikir Roxas dengan raut muka yang cemas. "Aku harus mencarinya," kataku yang langsung berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

**Roxas's Point of View End **

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Riku dan Kairi menaiki tangga dan tiba disebuah ruangan yang luas. Terdapat pintu besar di hadapan mereka. Mereka berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut. Di samping dinding tersebut terdapat sebuah kursi.<p>

"Um… Riku…,Aku merasa lelah. Bisakah kita istirahat dulu?" Tanya Kairi yang merasa kelelahan.

"…Iya…, Kita istirahat dulu. Kau pasti lelah setelah berjalan menaiki tangga yang panjang," kata Riku.

Riku dan Kairi berjalan mendekati kursi tersebut dan duduk.

"Hah…" Kairi menghela nafas. "Bagaimana ini, Riku?" Tanya Kairi dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Kairi?" Tanya Riku sambil menatap Kairi.

"Bagaimana kalau orangtua kita khawatir? Mereka pasti merasa bingung karena kita menghilang," kata Kairi dengan perasaan cemas.

"…" Aku terdiam dan menundukkan kepalaku. "Tenanglah, Kairi…, kita akan secepatnya kembali ke dunia kita," kata Riku.

"Bukankah kau lihat sendiri betapa tingginya _Castle_ ini? Bagaimana jika perjalanan ini memakan waktu hingga berbulan-bulan untuk sampai ke lantai paling tertinggi?" Tanya Kairi, dia menatap Riku dengan wajah serius.

"…Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kairi. Sebaiknya kamu coba pikirkan hal yang positif," kata Riku sambil menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan Kairi. "Tenang dan dinginkan kepalamu."

Riku berusaha menenangkan Kairi agar dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Riku membiarkan Kairi untuk duduk dan merenung sejenak. Dia berjalanan mengelilingi ruangan yang luas ini, memperhatikan dinding-dinding di ruangan tersebut.

"Semua dinding berwarna putih," kata Riku yang bicara sendiri. "Dari ruangan ke ruangan, semuanya selalu berwarna putih," lanjutnya sambil menyentuh dinding.

Lalu dia berjalan ke arah pintu. Riku mencoba untuk membuka pintu besar tersebut, tetapi dia tidak bisa membukanya.

"Aneh sekali…, pintu ini tidak bisa terbuka. Apakah perjalanan kita terhenti sampai di sini?" Tanya Riku kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah rasa lelah berkurang, Kairi lalu berjalan mendekati Riku.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau berdiam diri di sana saja, Riku?" Tanya Kairi.

"… Coba kamu buka pintu ini," kata Riku kepada Kairi.

Kairi mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut, Tapi pintunya tidak bisa terbuka.

"Kenapa tidak bisa terbuka?" Tanya Kairi kepada Riku.

"..." Riku terdiam dan mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa pulang?" Tanya Kairi dengan perasaan sedih.

"Pasti ada cara agar pintu ini terbuka, " kata Riku sambil melihat sekitar pintu tersebut. "Pasti ada sebuah kunci atau sesuatu yang dapat membukanya," Lanjut Riku.

"_Need some help_?" Tanya seorang pemuda misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Riku dan Kairi langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membukanya tanpa sebuah _card_," katanya sambil menatap mereka berdua.

Seorang pemuda misterius yang tidak terlihat wajahnya karena menggunakan kerudung. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke kocek jubahnya.

_ To be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong> : Apakah Kairi dan Riku dapat pulang ke dunianya? Dan siapakah Xemnas yang di bearskin Roxas dan perempuan misterius yang bernama Namine. Siapakah pemuda misterius ini? Akankah dia menjadi teman ataukah musuh? Saksikan terus kelanjutan ceritanya.

Please read and review XD


End file.
